Victory Bay
Victory Bay is a territory on Kronus and one of the locations in Dark Crusade. It is the stronghold province of the Imperial Guard. Description Once the capital city of Kronus, Ironworks Bay stood abandoned and derelict for centuries before the Imperial Guard arrived. They have renamed the city Victory Bay in honor of their coming reconquest of the planet. The city of Victory Bay itself lies at the northern end of the temperate belt and is prone to long winters and rain much of the rest of the year. The provincial hinterland, however, stretches to the south where agrifarms take advantage of the milder summers. Bonus * +100 Planetary Requisition * Eliminate the Imperial Guard from the campaign Objectives Primary *Destroy the HQ building in the main base at the North corner of the map Secondary *Destroy First Company Forward Base *Destroy Secondary Company Mechanise System *Destroy the artiliary batteries *Shut down the Titan Cannon *Take over the Titan Cannon *Kill the Comissar Guarding the 5th Company Strategy Well, Here's a Chaos Strategy: First, get the province that gives you the Forward Base ability, and if you have enough Requisition, get 4 Plasma Generators and 4 Turrets to start out with. This is a great help in the beginning against transport drops by the Imperial Guard. Then start advancing toward the south corner of the map using the CSM (Chaos Space Marines), up until the IG start firing with their artillery. This is were you will want to use a couple Rhino transports and two Predator escorts to drive straight to the Basilisks (located on the island in the middle of the river on the south-eastern edge of the map) and deploy your men and do a quick strike. Keep going and destroy the base in the southern corner of the map. Then MASS your troops with at least one Defiler to attack the western corner (where all the Slag Deposits are). Aim your fire first at the enemy vehicles, then their troops (having some heavy weaponry e.g. Heavy Bolters, Plasma Guns etc. will help), and then at the Generators. Once you have destroyed the Generators, some IG soldiers will turn against the Govenor Militant (they won't attack you :O). Spread your soldiers and vehicles in front of the Generators, and get several Heretics to build your Generators on the Slag Deposits. After doing so, you gain control of the Titan Cannon. It costs 1000 power to fire it, so only do it if you have a HUGE amount of power, or when there are heaps of enemies in the trench. Then replenish your forces, upgrade everything, replace lost soldiers/vehicles, and slowly start pushing forwards towards the main base in the north corner of the map. BE VERY CAREFUL! Just pass the ruins, there is a Mars Pattern Command guarded by a Baneblade. Use your Defiler and vehicles to attack it first, then send your troops behind it; this should kill it in about 3 minutes or so, probably less.Yet again refill your squads because you WILL have casualties, then push forwards to the main base. Focus your fire on the vehicles, then at the troops, then at the unit-producing buildings, and then focus ALL your fire on the main base, and BOOM: you have just defeated the IG forces. Alternatively, when you reach the main base you can just focus your fire on the Field Command. This is a less effective way to do it, because you lose more soldiers due the enemy buildings still being there. For Necrons, for a good part of the game the strategy for chaos marine is useful too. However, when reaching the main base, make sure your Necron Lord has the resurrection orb and Essence of the Night Bringer artifacts. As there are bound to be a lot of casualties, you can use the resurrection orb to regain your troops and launch another attack. The essence of the Night Bringer is also essential to your Necron Lord's survival, allowing you to regain health. A good Tau tactic is to build two Hammerhead Gunships and let them take out the first three bases (Its not hard with their long range guns and strong firepower). As they are doing this mass up your army. Make sure to take out the basilisks with your gunships because they can get really annoying. Bring your army across the bridge and your gunships from the side to destroy the next base easily. Once you have killed the commisar and control the slag deposits, build a second base there so you can mount attack after attack at the main base. The Hammerhead Gunship tactic works for pretty much every stronghold (except maybe Orks) Relic00003.jpg|The loading screen for Victory Bay. Dc ss victory bay titan cannon.jpg|The Titan cannon, slaying invaders and Guardsmen alike. Imperial prop.png|Imperial propaganda from Victory Bay. Category:Dark Crusade locations